


Victoria's Secret Mission

by BlanketAffinity



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanketAffinity/pseuds/BlanketAffinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ema Skye gets to feeling her burgeoning relationship with Klavier Gavin might be a bit lopsided in terms of affection, and in which she resolves to do something to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria's Secret Mission

It was one of those random, bizarre once in a blue moon kind of days when Ema Skye got the distinct feeling that maybe she was a little too hard on Klavier Gavin. It was a strange feeling and though she wasn’t unfamiliar with it, it made her feel…weird.

That morning when walking to her desk she had snackoo’d him especially hard when he had winked at her and said something oh-I-don’t-know-what, but it was typical and foppish. After all, although the two of them had slowly been testing the waters of a relationship, they were still keeping it one hundred percent OUT of the office. As per Ema's demand.

Which Klavier made exceedingly difficult at all times.

Ema merely responded to this with varying stages of violent grumpiness and snackoo’ing - all of which Klavier most likely saw through. But hopefully none of the other coworkers did yet.

So after pelting him as hard as she could, she arrived at her desk only to discover a large box with a big bow and her name on it. _Dammit Klavier…_ she thought. She discreetly opened it, trying to shield it from the view of any potential passers-by.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes lit up and if she saw how happy and delighted she looked, she'd probably be appalled. 

_Nuh uh. No. Way._

It was the limited edition limited release Pink Princess microscope that she had been pining after ever since it had been announced. Usually Ema wasn’t necessarily into collecting all the memorabilia affiliated with shows she enjoyed, but if this wasn’t the most perfect thing she’d ever seen, she didn’t know what was. 

They were supposed to be impossible to find, she wondered how this was even possible. Ema double checked the note. It just said “To mein favorite Fräulein, for all her scientific endeavors~”

He was always doing stuff like this. It was like he thought Monday was the same thing as Christmas (not even mentioning what he was like when it was actually Christmas). He would send flowers on a Wednesday for no real reason, or just wrap little bags of snackoos and hide them around her apartment with winking smiley faces written on the notes.

It was cliché and infuriating and everything she hated about courtship.

She thought he’d run out of steam after a while. After all, wasn’t he the consummate playboy? He couldn’t really be THIS MUCH of an insufferable romantic. But it had been a few months, and he showed no sign of slowing down with the constant affection.

And then, on the other hand, there was Ema. 

Ema who half the time was pretending she didn’t even like him. _Man,_ she thought to herself as she sat the microscope fondly on her crowded desk, _what is WRONG with you?? How many girls would kill themselves to have Klavier Gavin falling all over himself for them? And your response to this is to be grumpy and frown and assault him with snackfoods?_

It was then that it clicked. Ema Skye made a resolution. She was going to try something new. 

She left the office that day with a mission: Do something that a normal girlfriend would do for their boyfriend. Something nice. Or romantic. Just something not so Ema-like.

By the time Ema got back to her cramped apartment, she had a long list of ideas that would not work. Bake a cake or cupcakes? That’d be a disaster. It’s not like Ema was inept in the kitchen, but when did she ever make baked goods? She could make something from a mix, but that kind of defeated the whole point of trying to do something nice and/or personal. 

Send flowers or chocolates? That was pretty much a guy thing, wasn’t it? 

She tried to think of the stupid romantic things people did in movies. Draw a picture? _Yeah right, that’d only work on April Fool’s day or something._

Or what would Klavier do? Write a song? Again, just another recipe for disaster. Klavier, even though he had very few interests in common with Ema, always tried to find some way to bring the things she liked into their relationship. Case in point, the microscope currently sitting on her desktop that she had already used to examine some spare specimens. Klavier probably wouldn't even know which end of the microscope to look into, and yet he had purchased that for her. Because he knew she would like it. What on earth could Ema do that mirrored that?

_Come on, just think of it scientifically!!_

Ema then headed for a scientist’s best tools – Google and Wikipedia. She googled “how to be romantic” and pulled up the Gavinners’ Wikipedia page to see if any information there would help her. 

A strong headache was coming on. There just had to be a logical way to solve this problem. 

YouTube ended up being the site with the most decisive evidence.

She brought the window that had been playing the music video for “Gunna Lock U Up” to the front. There were the Gavinners, all a good five years younger, performing on some kind of stage that was made to look like it was in a prison yard. Of course, it was a female prison. Unsuccessfully, she tried not to roll her eyes. 

And of course since it was music video land, none of them were attired as she knew federal prisoners were. Instead they were all wearing unrealistic sexy lingerie with black and white stripes (didn’t they know that prison uniforms hadn’t looked like that in decades?) and dancing around. It was really rather silly, as Ema told herself all Gavinners music videos were. 

She was about to keep on searching, but suddenly Ema realized that a perfect solution was dancing right in front of her – literally. 

That was something normal girlfriends did for their boyfriends that Ema could do! Buy lingerie! 

She triumphantly closed her laptop and headed back down to her lemon of a car. It was time to venture to a strange and unknown land. A place Ema had never been to before, but had only heard rumors.

Victoria’s Secret.

After much horn-honking and brow-furrowing, Ema finally found a parking spot on the street. Grabbing her bag of snackoos, she headed off to walk a few blocks down. She’d never been to a Victora’s Secret. Hell, she’d never gone shopping for underwear before at all. 

It was one of those things that she was vaguely aware that people did, like she was vaguely aware that there were people who didn’t know who Carl Sagan was. It was just that these were not the kind of people she spent time with.

_After all, what’s the scientific purpose of fancy underwear? Nothing. Why bother?_

She’d always managed just fine buying underwear in a pack from whatever store she happened to be in at the time. It’s not like they weren’t cute – she usually would pick out the ones with patterns. It’s just that she’d never think to go shopping solely for undergarments. Her bras were all practical, either white, black or skin-tone. And her sleepwear consisted of old t-shirts and sweatpants. 

But her mission for the day was to change this.

As she approached the door, for a split second she wondered what would happen if she ran into someone she knew here. With a slight shake of her head, she drove the thought away. Ema was a mature adult, there’s nothing embarrassing about buying nice underwear. There was absolutely nothing to be worried about.

As soon as she stepped in, a friendly young blonde woman greeted her, chirping away this weekend’s upcoming sales. Ema avoided eye contact and moved into the rows and rows of bras. _Is there anything worse than over-enthusiastic salespeople? Just let me shop…_ she thought to herself

Still munching on Snackoos, not caring whether or not this was against store policy, Ema struggled to find the best place to start. How could a store possibly so filled with so little? _May as well head to the most absurdly lacey part of the store, right? I guess that’s what I’m looking for…_ she mused, as she moved around. 

Ema honestly didn’t know what the hell she was looking at. It was like a sea of lace, chiffon and silk, all with random bows and ribbons. Some of them seemed like corsets, which she wasn’t even aware people still wore. There were frilly little belts with straps hanging down (she assumed these were garter belts, though it’s not like she had any source for this information). Then some of these things just looked like one-piece bathing suits made of some see-through fabric.

Her utter incredulity must have shown on her face, because the next instant she was accosted by another perky employee. 

“Would you be interested in trying on some of our lace teddies ma’am?”

Trying not to let her total confusion show, Ema couldn’t help but wonder _What on eath **IS** a teddy?_

“….yes?” (she tried to keep the question out of her voice, but it failed)

The woman’s artificially whitened teeth flashed bright and she started to pull down one of the bathing suit things. 

“Uh uh, no,” stammered Ema, “Actually I want one of the…. These.” She grabbed some of the flowy fabric.

“You mean the babydoll?”

“Yeah, sure that.” Ema angrily said as she stuffed another snackoo in her mouth. 

“Do you need any help finding your size?” the saleswoman beamed.

“No, I’m just fine,” snapped Ema. 

The woman laughed cordially, making Ema grind her teeth. People who laughed mid-conversation when nothing was even funny in the first place were very high on Ema’s hit list. She crushed a snackoo in her fingers, resisting the urge to throw it.

“Well our dressing rooms are back there, let me know if you need any help!”

Ema watched the woman disappear, the snackoo turning to crumbs in her hand.

Maybe this had all been a bad idea. 

“This your first time shopping for lingerie, honey?”

Ema turned around to see a woman who looked a few years older than her looking through a row of teeny tiny black lace skirts. She was wearing a nearly skintight red leather jacket and had long dirty blonde hair and seemed to be quite literally radiating confidence.

“Yeah, I've kind of never been in here before.” Ema really didn’t know how to answer a question like that in the first place, so the truth seemed as good a bet as any… “I just…. I literally don’t even know what any of this stuff IS.”

“Eh, you’ll figure it out. It’s not that complicated.”

“Really? It seems pretty complicated to me. I mean, like, what the hell is this even called?” She grabbed some mysterious article of clothing and brandished it at the woman. “Why is this necessary? What function do these bows serve? Where does that strap even attach to?”

The woman stopped and looked at Ema, raising one eyebrow and half-smiling. 

“It’s called a bustier. The straps attach to garter belt. The bows are just for fun, baby.”

_Did…. Did she just wink at me??_ Ema felt like she’d stumbled into some strange parallel universe and she didn’t like it. The woman, however, seemed to find Ema’s look of mixed disgust and disbelief pretty funny.

“You know… don’t take this the wrong way, but you kinda remind me of my husband. Don’t get me wrong, I love him to pieces! But he gets so freaked out by this stuff sometimes.” She waved a completely see-through bra ( _That serves absolutely no scientific purpose!!!_ ) to illustrate her point. “I’m like, Ronnie, darling, it’s okay, it’s just a bra! He’s kinda excitable like that. But a total sweetheart, I’m telling you.”

_Is this woman really standing here in a lingerie aisle talking to me about her intimate relationship with her husband?_

Ema had definitely fallen into some kind of tear in the fabric of spacetime because none of this was making any sense. She muttered something about that being wonderful, and walked off to the dressing rooms. She may as well try on the 'bustier' that she’d grabbed. 

She stepped into the dressing room and locked the door. One of countless key differences between her and Klavier – Ema really hated going clothes shopping, while Klavier seemed scarcely able to think of a better way to spend an afternoon

After taking off all her clothes she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. Her boring black bra was a little old, but comfortable. Her underwear (she hated the word “panties”, it just sounded… awkward) was green plaid from some multipack she’d bought a while ago. Ema didn’t focus on her appearance much. No make-up unless she had a good reason to put in the effort, and her dress code tended to consist of "clean clothes". 

Her body? A small frown tugged at one corner of her mouth. She just really didn’t think about it much. It was fine. Not like she was some sexpot, but thank god she had a lightning fast metabolism. Pale…. Sometimes she felt like she looked like a vampire. Not much of a waist to speak of, not the way some girls had. Her ears were a little big, she’d always been a tad sensitive about them even though no one else ever seemed to notice. 

She never looked at herself like this. She didn’t like it. 

Shrugging it off, she squeezed into the bustier with a minimum amount of pain. Looking at herself in the mirror, she looked like a different person. Her chest was all pushed up – it felt weird. _This could work_ , she tried to assure herself, _I can wear this. I can actually try to be ‘sexy’ or ‘romantic’. I can do this. It'll be fine, and Klavier deserves it…_

Ema twisted to locate a price tag on the bustier.

$88.99

“….ARRGHH!!!!”

Sixty seconds later, Ema slammed open the door of the changing room and stomped out.

Operation try and do something nice for Klavier that didn’t involve physically hurting him was failing. 

She returned to where she had previously been, noting that the other woman had happily moved on, and starting going through the lingerie using a different technique: look at the price tag first. 

At this point, she had had enough of this place and just wanted to get home as soon as possible. Ema may have had zero experience buying lingerie, but she certainly did have experience finding the cheapest option. She quickly located a pale pink babydoll that sort of cut away in the middle (she certainly did not have the commitment to find out what that specific style of babydoll was called) on clearance. It was her size, she was NOT going back in the dressing room again. 

Now it was over to the section of the store that insisted on calling itself the “panties” section. Normally, she would have been all about the cute (albeit overpriced) pairs of underwear that looked comfortable. But this was not ABOUT comfort, it was about being sexy for once. So she grabbed the tiniest pink thong she could see, and headed over to the register.

The relief Ema felt when she could finally leave the store was immeasurable. Telltale tiny pink striped bag firmly in hand, she power walked the few blocks to her car, half daring anyone to knowingly stare at the bag.

Her eyes were on the ground and she was walking at such a fast pace that she didn’t even see the familiar silhouette coming towards her.

She didn’t notice until her shoulder grazed his. Hard.

“Ouch!” She turned around to apologize to whoever she had quite literally run into and quickly wished she could literally melt into the ground and disappear forever - it felt like her stomach was trying to do so.

Ema had thought that she was way too stubborn to be really embarrassed by anyone seeing her with a bag that quite clearly held lingerie. Now she realized that was true, with one very important exception who was standing right in front of her.

“Mr. Edgeworth!! I’m so sorry, my mind was somewhere else!!”

He seemed perfectly fine, but she was incredibly flustered.

“I’m absolutely fine, you barely touched me. How are you doing, Miss Skye? Out running errands I presume?”

“Uhh, yes.” Ema could feel her ears turning red. He could see the bag. It said ‘Victoria’s Secret’ on it. 

“…well, what were you looking for? I myself was just headed to meet old friends for dinner.”

_Lie!! Just, lie!! If he hasn’t noticed the bag, just run with it!!_

“Books! Yeah, some new science books, and some books on law too!” She hoped her over-enthusiasm didn’t give her away. So far, Edgeworth looked intrigued but not suspicious…

“Ah, fascinating. I myself had been meaning to get to the bookstore recently, there are some new volumes on the evolution of legal proceedings in foreign countries that I’d like to look into. What books did you purchase? If I may be so bold, I would love to see them.”

Ema panicked. She just knew she had to abort. Fast.

“Actually, I feel really ill all of a sudden. I’m sorry, I need to go now. I’m sorry. Uh, bye.”

She ran off, face positively burning, leaving a very confused Edgeworth standing in the darkening sidewalk wondering what on earth he’d said wrong.

_That was so awful! Now he probably thinks I’m mad at him or something!! Ugh, so rude… Of all people, Mr. Edgeworth!! He wanted to discuss science with me! Twelve year old me is KICKING current me right now!! And what if he saw the bag and figures it out later?? What if he tells people in the office? What if they somehow figure out it’s Klavier? Oh god, what if everyone finds out… I don’t even know if what we’re doing is allowed!_

Her internal word vomit carried her all the way to her car and made the car ride to Klavier’s penthouse a bit more perilous than it should’ve been. A few blocks away, she dialed his cell phone. Of course he picked up quickly (before they became an item, she sometimes had to call him five times before he’d pick up).

“Hallo, Fräulein. How is the evening treating you?”

“I’m coming over”

“You are?”

“Yeah, uh, like now.”

“Ah, alright. Any particular reason for dropping by? Come to throw more snackoos at me, ja? Didn’t fill your quota for the day?”

She could hear him smiling the way he always did when he teased her.

“Something like that…” She tried to let her voice trail off suggestively. It probably didn’t work out.

“Alright Fräulein, see you soon.”

He did sound a little confused. _Hopefully he was more intrigued than confused?_ At this point she really was just around the block. She hadn’t really planned this part out. In fact, Ema really wasn’t even sure how the lingerie was going to affect the night. How was it usually different when people wore lingerie?

In general, they both pretty much had to be dragged kicking and screaming to this relationship (Ema more so than Klavier) but she had especially tried to take things slow physically. Though she considered her libido no more or less ravenous than the average person's, it just took her a long time to be convinced that this all wasn’t some elaborate practical joke on Klavier’s part. She also could think of nothing worse than turning out to be just another notch on Klavier’s bedpost with all the other groupies. After Ema became convinced that neither were the case (and boy did it take convincing and patience on Klavier's part), they had finally taken the plunge. It had certainly smoothed over some long-standing tensions in their relationship. 

She parked her car and headed into the lobby. The first time she came here it had been quite the shock - not only was it clearly an extremely high end apartment, it also boasted some frighteningly efficient security guards. They knew her by now, but the first few times it was a huge hassle just to get in. 

Ema was buzzed up and headed in the elevator. She had stuck the lingerie in her purse – walking in with a Victoria’s Secret bag wasn’t exactly subtle. The elevator ride to the penthouse was surprisingly fast. Before she knew it she was in the living room (it was more like an arena really) and Klavier was walking towards her, his stupid belt jangling and his boots treading softly on the marble.

“Fräulein! To what do I owe the honor?”

He stopped a few feet away, leaning against the wall. _Okay, so definitely more confused and less intrigued. Awesome. Alright Ema, think sexy, think romantic, think being a good girlfriend._

“I just thought I’d stop by. Uhh, I have something. For you, I mean.”

“…alright. What is it, Ema?”

_Oh hell, he’s using my real name, now he’s probably worried. Okay, turn this around, turn this around!_

“No, it’s a good thing!” ( _Subtle_ ) “Uh, I mean. Just. Give me a second. Kay?”

“Of course.”

“Wait for me in there?” She pointed to the direction she knew the bedroom was, and headed for the bathroom, hoping he got the picture now. She closed the door behind her and opened her purse, still not sure this was all a good idea.

Ema pulled out her pink lacy unmentionables. First she looked around for some scissors to cut off the tag.

The bathroom was stunning and enormous, like everything in Klavier’s apartment. The floors were marble, all the plumbing was beautiful, there was even a hot tub. So far they had avoided it though – sex in the hot tub was a little too groupie-like for Ema’s tastes.

Searching around in the medicine cabinets, she finally found some nail scissors to cut the tags off. Maybe with another boyfriend she’d worry about him finding the tags and knowing how much she spent. But this was Klavier. One, if he ever emptied his own trashcans it would surely be a sign of the apocalypse, and two, the amount she had just spent was probably off by about a factor of ten compared to his random gift showers.

She didn’t mind it. It was wonderful that, judging from the sheer amount of ridiculous things Klavier did for her, he was thinking about her almost all the time. And how ungrateful would it be to resent constantly receiving thoughtful gifts? Or going out to the best restaurants in the city? Or being able to go places that she herself would have to save up years to get to go to?

But that was just the problem. 

As much as she was positive Klavier had only the purest of intentions in being so ridiculously lavish and chivalrous, as much as she was sure this was just him and this was just how he was and this was just how he did relationships, it did sometimes make her feel… inadequate. She simply didn’t have the means to spoil Klavier the way he did her. 

And how on earth could she bring any of this up to him? _”Hey Klavier, remember that time you swept me off to Paris for a weekend getaway? Well you should’ve been more sensitive and caring because it made me feel inadequate!!”_

Ema mentally slapped herself. _Are you really being this childish? You finally have a great boyfriend, and your only problem is that you wish you could be more demonstrative. Woman, just get out there and demonstrate!!_

She undressed, throwing her labcoat, shirt, vest, pants and shoes all in the corner. She hadn’t even thought about shoes. _Do people wear shoes with lingerie? Too late now I guess_ No way her work shoes, flat and practical and brown, would look good with this. 

Underwear on top of the pile, Ema started to pull the babydoll on. It slipped over head and she went about adjusting it when she noticed something was wrong. It was rather loose on the top, and inspecting the cups revealed why – apparently there were supposed to be little insert-y things in there for even more pushing-up. 

Of course Ema hadn’t known this so of course they were out in the car on the passenger seat in the pink bag. 

Looking around, there was really nothing she could use as a substitute that wouldn’t become obvious once it was taken off. _Of course this couldn’t go right…._ she moaned internally.

It was rather difficult, but she tried her best to adjust the straps to a proper length. She contorted herself in front of the mirror to try and get them to a better length to hopefully make up for the lack of a fully functioning top. Ema sighed to herself at the sight of the babydoll. Not that she'd ever been particularly well-endowed, but this just wasn't helping.

Suddenly realizing she had been gone for some time and Klavier might be getting suspicious, she quickly stepped into the thong and pulled it up. 

Ema almost accidentally made some kind of involuntary sound.

_This is so uncomfortable!!! Why did no one tell me???_

Catching sight of herself in the mirror, she realized she was making faces without even realizing it. There was no time to be a baby about it – she’d just have to get used to it. Now.

This was it. Ema took a deep breath and walked towards the door (she tried desperately to walk normally in this new get-up). She walked through the short hallway and found herself outside of Klavier’s bedroom. She knocked, but didn’t wait for an answer.

Ema pushed the door open slowly and stood in the doorframe, awaiting the reaction of the rock star reclining on his bed. 

There was a moment of tense silence (well, tense for Ema). Finally, Klavier sat up, lifting his torso off the ridiculous pile of pillows.

“Fräulein… are you alright?”

“Wh-what?” she sputtered. Whatever she was expecting, it sure wasn’t that.

“Ach, nein, I mean you look… amazing. From the neck down. Your face seems to be saying something along the lines of, I’d say, ‘Shoot me now?’ ‘Kill me?’ ‘I am not a happy Fräulein.’ So I was just wondering what was wrong, ja?”

The sudden need to snap at him flared up, as it did often. _I go through all this trouble and that’s your response??_ she silently fumed. But she tried to quell it for once and respond in a rational way.

“Are you kidding? I’m fine! So, uhh… you like it?”

Klavier smiled and moved over towards the edge of the bed, his eyes twinkling. 

“Ema, you look beautiful. You always look beautiful. If you don’t want to talk, trust me, I can think of several things I’d like to be doing with you right now. Ja? It’s just that you seemed upset. And, not to be rude, it just seemed a tad… not in your character to be doing something like this. What can I say? I have quite the inquisitive nature.”

Ema was giving up at this point. She only hoped that telling him her plans to be romantic and sexy for once wouldn’t negate any possible romance and/or sexiness she had built up so far.

“Look, it’s just that you’re always… doing things for me. And I don’t just mean gifts, I mean you’re like Mr. Romantic, and I’m literally the least romantic person I’ve ever met. So I was just like, alright, since there’s no way I’d EVER be able to buy the things for you that you buy for me, I can at least try to be romantic and sexy for once. I’m not, like, some sex goddess, you know? It just doesn’t come naturally to me. I just figured I’d try to, you know, NOT be a horrible human being to you for once. So… yeah. Yeah.”

Ema had a tendency to say things like that: once she finally managed to speak her mind, it was this one big messy tumble of word vomit that she really couldn’t stop or control. That was pretty much what had just happened. 

While Ema was trying to remember what had just come out of her mouth, Klavier on the other hand was laughing and standing up and moving towards her. Before she knew it he was right in front of her with his hands on her shoulders, his eyes staring into hers.

“Ema. If I try to keep the words ‘Fräulein’ and ‘achtung’ out of what I’m about to say, will you listen? I… Ema. I am falling in love with you for who _you_ are. If you feel like dressing up, or rather down, by all means do so. But you don’t NEED to do anything like this, ja? I like to leave you surprises because you’re just too adorable when you’re happy, and I get to see it so rarely. Can you fault me for trying to find a few more opportunities? I’m sorry if they made you feel… anything other than that. Look… Ema, I don’t think you need to do anything to be sexy. A lot of women try so hard and spend so much time trying to be what they think 'sexy' is, but you? You don’t care. It just happens. That’s what makes you sexy. And I don’t think you’re a horrible person. Well… I don’t think you’re any more of a horrible person than I am. Ja?”

She stood there, trying to take everything he had just said in, still staring into his eyes. It took her a few moments to realize it. He had used the L word. For the first time. She knew what to say. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you too.”

Putting her hands on his waist to steady herself, she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly (he really was much taller than her, which she only really noticed in moments like this). 

“Now… “ Ema sighed nervously with a half-giggle, “I think I’m going to get out of this thing.”

Klavier smiled and tossed his bangs. It was a habit that used to drive Ema crazy, but some of these things you just have to let go. 

“I think I have the perfect substitution.”

He stepped away from her and walked quickly into his massive closet. She heard him pushing aside hangers and opening drawers and finally stopping. Klavier returned with a t-shirt. _He owns regular t-shirts like the average person?_ sarcastically thought Ema. Her attitude dropped when she recognized the shirt.

“Is that…? But I thought you didn’t-“

“I guess I rather did, ja?”

It was the first time they’d gone out of town together. Klavier tried to do the whole surprise destination thing, but Ema had flat out refused. He was forced to tell her that they were going to visit the Hayden Planetarium in New York, the museum Ema had dreamed of going to for years. 

All in all, she thought the trip had been a total disaster. Klavier had been bored out of his mind the whole weekend, while Ema spent hours and hours with her nose pressed against every exhibit like a kid in a candystore. He had even fallen asleep during the star show! Ema had had a blast, to be sure – actually, it was definitely one of her favorite days of all time – but as a couple, it had been a complete failure.

In the gift shop, Ema had splurged on a t-shirt. And now it appeared, so had Klavier. 

“Klavier, you were miserable that weekend. Why on EARTH would you buy a t-shirt to remember it?” Ema was trying not to think about how ridiculous she must look, standing there shouting about a planetarium while still in the damn babydoll that had given her such a headache.

“Well…” he contemplated the shirt, “Not to put to fine a point on it, ja. I can’t say I have the greatest appreciation for the sciences, nor am I that good of an actor. But that weekend, I saw how happy you were. And what can I say? I wanted to be the one to make you that happy, ja? I mean, was I really being jealous of... science or whatever it was? 

“I just kept telling myself, ‘Achtung Klavier! This is what makes her happy! You make her miserable enough at work all the time, with the constant teasing and flirting and making her life difficult, ja? Just make her happy for once, even if it means doing something you’d never in a million years do on your own.’ You were so exhausted afterwards, you passed right out in the hotel room in that shirt you’d bought. I had already had a few naps that day, so I stayed up a little later. You looked like… you had never been so happy in your life. I didn’t want to forget the way you looked that night.

“Und Sunday morning when we almost missed our plane? I hadn’t overslept. I had gone back to the museum to buy this so I could remember.”

Ema knew she was making some kind of bizarre face, her jaw was nearly on the floor and her eyes must have been popping out of her head and her eyebrows were contorted into some unfamiliar disbelieving shape. How was it possible that Klavier Gavin had basically just described all of her own stupid insecurities as his own – his own insecurities about his relationship with _her_! 

She tried to close up her mouth, taking the shirt from Klavier and wordlessly heading out (still rather awkwardly in her ensemble) to retrieve her underwear. She stopped at the door and turned back, still in shock.

“Klavier… I swear, I will _never_ have you totally figured out.”

“I could say the same for you, Fräulein.”

She returned in a few moments wearing the planetarium t-shirt and her green plaid underwear from earlier. Even though this t-shirt was certainly too big for her, she still felt somehow bette than she had before in the lingerie. Her own shirt like this was one of her favorite things to wear to bed or around the house. Hers now was well-worn – Klavier’s did not seem quite as beat up as hers was, but it smelled like the detergent he always used. _So it hadn’t just been sitting in his drawers all this time? Huh._ She really couldn’t imagine Klavier wearing such a tourist shirt.

“Well Fräulein?”

Ema stood in the same doorway where she had stood moments before. Klavier was back to lounging on the bed where he had been before. Ema sighed with relief at being in her comfort zone again.

“So much better.”

“I have but one tiny suggestion… let your hair down, ja?”

_Oh, duh…_ thought Ema. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail holder and let it fall down, running her fingers through the knots. The ponytail holder got sling-shot across the room as Ema laughed. It had been an odd and stressful day and she was in just a strange enough room to do something like that. She looked over at Klavier, who was smiling the same foppish smile he always smiled. But there was something glinting in his eyes. 

“I have to say, you look much better in it than I, ja?

“Yeah well I really can’t imagine you in this to begin with.”

“Really? You can’t imagine me in those cute little panties of yours? Honestly, sometimes I think you have no imagination.”

“Ugh, I hate that word…”

“Then perhaps we should dispense with the words?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Achtung! Fraulein! I am trying to tell you to get over here!” He extended a hand towards her, laughing gently.

“Oh.” Ema felt her face going red. _Always with the talking too much, Ema…_ “Okay.”

She took his hand, and with a mischievous smile he quickly pulled her onto him. A squeak of surprise escaped her, but her mouth was soon stopped by Klavier kissing her deeply, his hands on her back. He rolled her over and his mouth started moving lower and lower down her neck, one hand resting on her hip bone. Her breathing hitched, but she had to ask-

“God Klavier, does the Hayden Planetarium really do this much for you?”

Klavier stopped momentarily to laugh and toss his hair to one side. He moved back up to kiss Ema on the very tip of her nose, causing her to scrunch up her face a little. He stayed with their faces nearly touching – she could feel his breath hot on her cheek and his fingers lacing through her hair. 

“It’s not me, Ema, it’s you. Do you have any idea how amazing you look when you’re confident? Whatever that is for you… I fully support it.”

He moved back in to kiss her again, but Ema moved her hands to his ears and gently pried him off.

“Oh really?”

His eyes widened a bit with uncertainty as she pushed him away, onto the bed. But before he could protest or ask for an explanation, he saw Ema twist her hand behind her back and, after a few deft movements, slip her bra off through out the sleeve of the t-shirt.

“In that case…”

Ema tossed a thigh over Klavier's torso, shifting her weight on top of him. He was half hard already? How was he _this_ easy? She kept her distance for a moment, looking down at him, his smile gone, waiting to see what she would do next. His lips were parted and his eyes were questioning. Ema giggled and moved down, pressing her chest against his, moving her hips a few degrees and earning a shuddering exhale, to whisper in his ear,

“Next time I am definitely bringing the labcoat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill, edited throughout. I'm not totally thrilled with it, but here we are!


End file.
